stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:The Libertan Times
... WOW ... Wat een lay-out!! 11 mrt 2008 17:38 (UTC) :Jeeeezes! Dit moet toch héél véél werk gekost hebben!!? 11 mrt 2008 17:42 (UTC) :: Al het/'s werk :D --Maarten (???) 11 mrt 2008 17:55 (UTC) ::: Fantastisch :) Deze krant zal ik met plezier lezen. Hopelijk niet de nieuwste "stopzetkrant" Succes, één trouwe lezer heb je alvast! 11 mrt 2008 18:04 (UTC) De lay-out heb ik in elkaar gezet.. 11 mrt 2008 20:03 (UTC) :Mooi :-) 11 mrt 2008 20:57 (UTC) :: zeer geslaagd vind ik, maar wanneer je toch buitenland opneemt, misschien een rubriek in het Engels en in het Duits: * You are not currently logged in. Editing this way will cause your IP address to be recorded publicly in this page's edit history. If you create an account, you can conceal your IP address and be provided with many other benefits. Messages sent to your IP can be viewed on your talk page. * Du bearbeitest diese Seite unangemeldet. Wenn du speicherst, wird deine aktuelle IP-Adresse in der Versionsgeschichte aufgezeichnet und ist damit unwiderruflich öffentlich einsehbar. Oops, vergat te ondertekenen 12 mrt 2008 11:03 (UTC) :Waarom.. alleen maar NL-taligen hier. 12 mrt 2008 15:19 (UTC) ::Ja maarrr, bovenaan staat toch: Actueel: De Heropbouw en onmiddellijk erna te uitleg in het Frans ? Voor mij geen probleem hoor, maar het komt nogal verwarrend over vind ik. 12 mrt 2008 15:57 (UTC) :::O ja, maar dat was van de testversie (maarten heeft het té letterlijk overgenomen) 12 mrt 2008 16:32 (UTC) :::: 12 mrt 2008 16:49 (UTC) Best wel een goede krant Pierlot McCrooke 31 mei 2008 14:50 (UTC) :Mooie kleuren! 17 jun 2008 14:50 (UTC) ::Classy logo. Ik moet zeggen dat je stijl steeds beter wordt (lees: dat ik ze steeds stijlvoller vind ) 17 jun 2008 15:31 (UTC) Redactie Ik wil wel meehelpen, bij voorkeur sport ;) Greenday2 17 jun 2008 15:16 (UTC) : Geduld, geduld. -- 17 jun 2008 15:18 (UTC) Sport Ik wil wel een sportjournalist worden hier. Gaat er nog iets gebeuren met De Gazet dan? Ãnders verlaat ik De Gazet. Tahrim Veltman 23 jun 2008 09:00 (UTC) : Dit is de opvolger van De Gazet. Ik zal je er bij zetten. ::OK, 1) heb je de logo's van de PO al en 2) sport zit wel een beetje te onderaan en 3) komen er ook advertenties? Tahrim Veltman 23 jun 2008 09:11 (UTC) Netjes gedaan. Doet me wel denken aan een andere layout xD [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:05 (UTC) :Ja, hij heeft de layout gestolen van de TVNPierlot McCrooke 23 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) ::Nou en... Trouwens wel mooie lay-out. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) :::Ja, en dat van de TVN komt van een portaal genaamd Spanje, en weetje wie dat portaal heeft gemaakt? :D [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:33 (UTC) ::::Mensen? 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 12:35 (UTC) :::::...alexandru Pierlot McCrooke 23 jun 2008 12:36 (UTC) :::::: Laten we iets nuttigers gaan doen dan dit, dus ;-) [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:38 (UTC) :::::::Wie helpt mee met de P.O.? 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 12:39 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb al genoeg te doen. Misschien Pierlot, omdat die vorig jaar zo enthousiast was met de publieke omroep. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:40 (UTC) :::::::::xd Ik zag het ja Alexandru. 'Tahrim Veltman''' 23 jun 2008 12:41 (UTC) Naranja! Reacties: * De UvV heeft een schitterend onderzoek geleverd! Altijd geweten dat ze een neus hadden voor gezellige plekjes * Muntegu Holding: ook gefeliciteerd! De (lelijke, sorry) bollen zijn weg en maken plaats voor een stijlvol en dynamisch logo! Top! 26 jun 2008 08:36 (UTC) :Mooi dat je nu ook iets positiever bent :D (examens voorbij cker? ;)). Thnx voor je 1e reactie :p 26 jun 2008 10:22 (UTC) ::Ja, ze zijn voorbij Hoe kon je't raden :p Vanavond heb ik mij "uitslag" zoals ze dat hier noemen. 26 jun 2008 11:27 (UTC) :::Schön. En dan heb je vakantie cker? :O 26 jun 2008 12:09 (UTC) ::::Wel, alleen nog 'n oudercontact vanavond en een "titularisuurtje" morgen, and that's it. 26 jun 2008 12:43 (UTC) :::::Wij dus ook net t'zelfde :) ::::::Eikels :p. Heb morgen drie repetities op één dag (3 van 4 vakken) terwijl er maar 1 per dag is toegestaan. But I ain't learnin' :P 26 jun 2008 12:55 (UTC) Aanmelding sportjournalist Hierbij deel ik mee dat ik graag sportjournalist wil worden bij deze krant ;) Greenday2 26 jun 2008 13:03 (UTC) Helemaal onderaan, net iets boven Columns Wat dacht je ervan om daar Entertainment te zetten, met ernaast een TV-gids voor Libertas 1. TahR78 19 jul 2008 16:46 (UTC) Overname v. TLT Krijgt Clints Compagny toestemming deze krant over te nemen? Wij wachten 2 weken op een antwoord ;) Greenday2 9 mei 2009 13:36 (UTC) :Prachtige krant, vind je niet? Mijn zegen heb je alvast (alhoewel ik hier niets over heb te beslissen) Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 14:34 (UTC) ::Idd een prachtige krant, de enige die nog een beetje actief is, door mij en tah, die nu weg is :P Greenday2 9 mei 2009 14:37 (UTC) :::MenM is al een jaar afwezig, dus ik denk dat je 'm over mag nemen ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 14:46 (UTC) sportjournalist Is er nog een vacature beschikbaar als sportjournalist? dan meld ik me graag aan. sep 15, 2009 15:27 (UTC)